Ojos Verdes -one short-
by Angie Kao
Summary: Sobre una de estas rocas reposaba una mujer , ella era hermosa, hermosa y pálida, como una estatua de alabastro. Uno de sus cabellos caía sobre sus hombros, deslizándose entre los pliegues del velo, como un rayo de sol que atraviesa las nubes, y en el cerco de sus pestañas negras brillaban sus pupilas, como dos esmeraldas sujetas en una joya de oro.


"Ojos verdes "

 _Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir cualquier cosa con este título._

 _Hoy, que se me ha presentado ocasión, lo he puesto con letras grandes en la primera cuartilla de papel, y luego he dejado a capricho volar la pluma._

 _Yo creo que he visto unos ojos como los que he pintado en esta leyenda. No sé si en sueños, pero yo los he visto. De seguro no los podré describir tales cuales ellos eran: luminosos, transparentes como las gotas de la lluvia que se resbalan sobre las hojas de los árboles después de una tempestad de verano. De todos modos, cuento con la imaginación de mis lectores para hacerme comprender en este que pudiéramos llamar boceto de un cuadro que pintaré algún día._

 _Atentamente: Butch Him_

I

Herido va el ciervo... herido va; no hay duda. Se ve el rastro de la sangre entre las zarzas del monte de Nueva Saltadilla ..Nuestros cazadores montados sobre sus caballos corren detrás de el con la esperanza de cazarlo y regresar con gloria y honor.

-¡Alto! .- grito Brick , el montero mayor y jefe de la caza . Varios señores replicaron la decisión que tomo de detenerse

¿Qué haces? -exclamó dirigiéndose a su montero. Un joven de ojos verdes oscuros y cabello azabache le replico mientras se acercaba montando su caballo ¿Qué haces, imbécil? ¡Ves que el ciervo está herido, que es el primer animal que logro darle con el arma , y abandonas el rastro y lo dejas escapar para que muera en el fondo del bosque?¿Crees acaso que he venido a matar ciervos para festines de lobos?

-Señor -murmuró Brick entre dientes-, es imposible pasar de este punto.

-¡Imposible! ¿Y por qué?

-Porque esa trocha -prosiguió el montero- conduce a la fuente de los Álamos; la fuente de los Álamos, en cuyas aguas habita un espíritu del mal. El que se atreve de ir allá es muy imposible que regrese como era antes ..No podemos acudir allá.

-Pero .. no ves como la herida que le hice lo está afectando ..Todavía tenemos oportunidad de cazarlo ¡ .- reclamo nuevamente , al no obtener respuesta emprendió carrera rumbo a la fuente de los álamos en busca del ciervo

Brick los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron en la maleza; después volvió los ojos en derredor suyo; todos, como él, permanecían inmóviles y consternados.

II

Mientras Brick hablaba, Butch , absorto en sus ideas, sacaba maquinalmente astillas de su escaño de ébano con el cuchillo de monte.

Después de un largo silencio, que sólo interrumpía el chirrido de la hoja al resbalar sobre la pulimentada madera, el joven exclamó dirigiéndose a su servidor, como si no hubiera escuchado una sola de sus palabras:

Brick, tú que vives en el campo; tú que conoces todas las guaridas del Monte de Nueva Saltadilla que has vivido en sus faldas persiguiendo a las fieras, y en tus errantes excursiones de cazador subiste más de una vez a su cumbre, dime: ¿has encontrado por acaso una mujer que vive entre sus rocas?

-¡Una mujer! -exclamó el montero con asombro y mirándole de hito en hito.

-Sí -dijo el joven-; es una cosa extraña lo que me sucede, muy extraña... Creí poder guardar ese secreto eternamente, pero no es ya posible; rebosa en mi corazón y asoma a mi semblante. Voy, pues, a revelártelo... Tú me ayudarás a desvanecer el misterio que envuelve a esa criatura, que al parecer sólo para mí existe, pues nadie la conoce, ni la ha visto, ni puede darme razón de ella.

El montero, sin desplegar los labios, arrastró su banquillo hasta colocarle junto al escaño de su señor, del que no apartaba un punto los espantados ojos. Éste, después de coordinar sus ideas prosiguió así:

-Desde el día en que a pesar de tus funestas predicciones llegué a la fuente de los Álamos, y atravesando sus aguas recobré el ciervo que vuestra superstición hubiera dejado huir, se llenó mi alma del deseo de la soledad..- menciono Butch con la mirada perdida -Tú no conoces aquel sitio. Todo es allí grande. La soledad, con sus mil rumores desconocidos, vive en aquellos lugares.- hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió.- Me di cuenta que estaba anocheciéndose asi que me acerque a la fuente con el fin de mojar mi cabeza ..pero creí haber visto brillar en el fondo de las aguas cristalinas una cosa extraña... muy extraña...; los ojos de una mujer.- sonrió levemente .- parecían esmeraldas... no sé: yo creí ver una mirada que se clavó en la mía; una mirada que encendió en mi pecho un deseo absurdo, irrealizable: el de encontrar una persona con unos ojos como aquellos. Y en busca de esos ojos sui un día y otro a aquel sitio, Por último, una tarde... yo me creí juguete de un sueño...; pero no, es verdad; la he hablado ya muchas veces, como te hablo a ti ahora...; una tarde encontré sentada en mi puesto, y vestida con unas ropas que llegaban hasta las aguas y flotaban sobre su haz, una mujer hermosa sobre toda ponderación. Sus cabellos eran como el color del carbón; sus pestañas brillaban como hilos de luz, y entre las pestañas volteaban inquietas unas pupilas que yo había visto... sí; porque los ojos de aquella mujer eran los que yo tenía clavados en la mente; unos ojos de un color imposible; unos ojos...

-¡Verdes! -exclamó Brick con un acento de profundo terror e incorporándose de un salto en su asiento.

Butch le miró a su vez como asombrado de que concluyese lo que iba a decir, y le preguntó con una mezcla de ansiedad y de alegría:

-¿La conoces?

-¡Oh no! -dijo el montero.- ¡Líbreme Dios de conocerla! Pero mis padres, al prohibirme llegar hasta esos lugares, me dijeron mil veces que el espíritu, trasgo, demonio o mujer que habita en sus aguas, tiene los ojos de ese color. Yo os conjuro, por lo que más améis en la tierra, a no volver a la fuente de los Álamos. Un día u otro os alcanzará su venganza, y expiaréis muriendo el delito de haber encenagado sus ondas.

-¡Por lo que más amo!... -murmuró el joven con una triste sonrisa.

-Sí -prosiguió Brick-; por vuestros padres, por vuestros deudos, por las lágrimas de la que el cielo destina para vuestra esposa, por las de un servidor que os ha visto nacer.

-¿Sabes tú lo que más amo en este mundo? ¿Sabes tú por qué daría yo el amor de mi padre, los besos de la que me dio la vida, y todo el cariño que puedan atesorar todas las mujeres de la tierra? Por una mirada, por una sola mirada de esos ojos... ¡Cómo podré yo dejar de buscarlos!

Dijo Butch estas palabras con tal acento, que la lágrima que temblaba en los párpados de Brick se resbaló silenciosa por su mejilla, mientras exclamó con acento sombrío: -¡Cúmplase la voluntad del cielo!

III

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu patria? ¿En dónde habitas? Yo vengo un día y otro en tu busca, y ni veo el corcel que te trae a estos lugares, ni a los servidores que conducen tu litera. Rompe una vez el misterioso velo en que te envuelves como en una noche, profunda. Yo te amo, y, noble o villana, seré tuyo, tuyo siempre.

El sol había traspuesto la cumbre del monte; las sombras bajaban a grandes pasos por su falda; la brisa gemía entre los álamos de la fuente, y la niebla, elevándose poco a poco de la superficie del lago, comenzaba a envolver las rocas de su margen.

Sobre una de estas rocas reposaba una mujer , ella era hermosa, hermosa y pálida, como una estatua de alabastro. Uno de sus cabellos caía sobre sus hombros, deslizándose entre los pliegues del velo, como un rayo de sol que atraviesa las nubes, y en el cerco de sus pestañas negras brillaban sus pupilas, como dos esmeraldas sujetas en una joya de oro.

Cuando el joven acabó de hablarle, sus labios se removieron como para pronunciar algunas palabras; pero sólo exhalaron un suspiro, un suspiro débil, doliente, como el de la ligera onda que empuja una brisa al morir entre los juncos.

-¡No me respondas! –Exclamó Butch, al ver burlada su esperanza-; ¿querrás que dé crédito a lo que de ti me han dicho? ¡Oh, no!... Háblame; yo quiero saber si me amas; yo quiero saber si puedo amarte, si eres una mujer...

-O un demonio... ¿Y si lo fuese?.- respondió por primera vez la joven , su voz tenía un tono delicado pero a la vez un poco áspero

El joven vaciló un instante; un sudor frío corrió por sus miembros; sus pupilas se dilataron al fijarse con más intensidad en las de aquella mujer, y fascinado por su brillo fosfórico, demente casi, exclamó en un arrebato de amor:

-Si lo fueses... te amaría... te amaría, como te amo ahora, como es mi destino amarte, hasta más allá de esta vida, si hay algo más allá de ella.

-Butch -dijo la hermosa entonces con una voz semejante a una música-: yo te amo más aún que tú me amas, yo, siendo un espíritu puro. No soy una mujer como las que existen en la tierra; soy una mujer digna de ti, que eres superior a los demás hombres. Yo vivo en el fondo de estas aguas.

Mientras ella hablaba así, el joven, absorto en la contemplación de su fantástica hermosura, atraído como por una fuente desconocida, se aproximaba más y más al borde de la roca. La mujer de los ojos verdes prosiguió así:

-¿Ves, ves el límpido fondo de ese lago, ves esas plantas de largas y verdes hojas que se agitan en su fondo?... Ellas nos darán un lecho de esmeraldas y corales... y yo... yo te daré una felicidad sin nombre, esa felicidad que has soñado en tus horas de delirio, y que no puede ofrecerte nadie... Ven, la niebla del lago flota sobre nuestras frentes como un pabellón de lino... las ondas nos llaman con sus voces incomprensibles, el viento empieza entre los álamos sus himnos de amor; ven... ven...

La noche comenzaba a extender sus sombras, la luna rielaba en la superficie del lago, la niebla se arremolinaba al soplo del aire, y los ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad como los fuegos fatuos que corren sobre el haz de las aguas infectas... Ven... ven... Estas palabras zumbaban en los oídos de Butch como un conjuro. Ven... y la mujer misteriosa le llamaba al borde del abismo donde estaba suspendida, y parecía ofrecerle un beso... un beso...

Butch dio un paso hacia ella... otro... y estando al borde del abismo se detuvo .- primero …dime tu nombre

Kaoru.- menciono vagamente aquella mujer antes desde envolverlo con sus brazos delgados y flexibles su cuello, Butch sintió una sensación fría en sus labios ardorosos, un beso de nieve... y vaciló... y perdió pie, y calló al agua con un rumor sordo y lúgubre.

Las aguas saltaron en chispas de luz, y se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, y sus círculos de plata fueron ensanchándose, ensanchándose hasta expirar en las orillas.

Fin

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese one-shot ..la idea la saque de una obra .. en unos días subiré el cap. De Mi Hermosa Genio …_ _…nos leemos ¡!_


End file.
